My Angel is an Angel
by CSIVegasChick14
Summary: I can't really think of a good summary but What happens when Greg's daughter is kidnapped during another crime happening to them? Not that good of a summary but the story will be awesome!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is sort of based on the FannySmackin episode but it's also very different. Greg has a daughter in the story.

"Thanks for letting me come to work with you today dad. When I'm done editing the video it's going to be so awesome!" Thirteen-year-old Haley Joy Sanders squealed to her dad Greg Sanders who is a crime scene investigator.

"No problem sweetie." He smiled stopping at a stoplight.

"It's just a shame that people are going around and beating up innocent people."

"I know." Greg agreed as he drove slowly passed an alley.

"Dad back up!" Haley yelled.

He backed to see a group beating up an elderly man.

"Control, control, this is CSI Sanders I need some help." He said frantically into his walkie-talkie. Bethany just felt horrible that this is happening.

"_Control what is the information?" A lady spoke back. _

"I got an assault in progress one alley South of Casino Central Drive Cross Street Shane."

"_How many suspects involved?"_

"Multiple. It could be the guys who've been doing it all night."

"_Unit has a five minute ETA rolling code three. Are they armed?"_

"I don't know, I don't know, ma'am please listen, they got to get here quicker than this."

"_Copy that, ASAP wait for backup."_

Greg put is talkie down and pulled into the alley. Haley was video taping the whole thing. Greg was honking the horn and had his lights on and everything.

"Move!" He yelled.

"Stop it!" Haley yelled out her window.

The group got their last few kicks on the guy then ran away. Except for one, he kept kicking the poor guy.

"Get out of here!" Greg bellowed.

But the guy didn't listen.

He finally stopped and turned to look at Greg and Haley.

When he stared at the car Haley was so terrified.

The boy turned and picked up a huge rock. It looked like he was about to finish off the victim but he turned around and started to run towards Greg and Haley with it. Greg had to incapacitate him somehow to save his daughter. So he stepped on the gas pedal and hit the guy. Two seconds his foot was on the pedal.

"Dad?" Haley whispered in fear.

Greg just grabbed her hand in comfort. All of a sudden the back window of the Denali was smashed. They quickly turned around but no one was there. Greg's window was then smashed and he was dragged out of the car window. Haley was still taping it but then decided to put the camera on the floor still recording. Then her window was smashed and all of a sudden she was pulled out of the car. They were beating them. One guy pushed Haley against the brick wall and let her fall. He then was kicking her and stepping one her. He then turned away to help them with Greg.

Haley looked over to the poor guy who was lying there still on the ground. She slowly crawled over to the man to see if he was still alive.

"Sir? Sir?" She asked feeling a pulse. There was one but barely.

"Hmm?" Was all he could mumble.

"Sir, my name is Haley Sanders, you're gonna be alright. I promise." She grabbed his hand to comfort him. Suddenly she felt someone pick her up and carry her away. She knew it wasn't a good guy just by the way he was carrying her.

"Ahh! Help me!" She screamed.

The guy threw her into the back of a van and drove off.

Just as the van was leaving the group beating up Greg left too. But before one guy left he spited on Greg's vest which then he turned to leave. Then Greg reached out and scratched the guy's leg.

"Haley." He mumbled before everything went black.


	2. Silver Bracelet

"Haley?" Greg asked delirious as he noticed someone walked up next to him.

"No Greg its Sara." She grabbed his hand.

"Haley. Is she alright?" He mumbled clearly in pain.

"Greg Haley isn't here. Was she with you?" Sara asked getting anxious.

Greg didn't speak.

"Damn it Greg! Was Haley with you!?" She raised her voice trying to get Greg's attention.

"Yeah. Sara where is she?" Sara didn't answer she only stroked Greg's dirty blonde hair.

"Sara look at this!" Nick stokes called to her.

"What is it?" She jogged over to him and her boss Grissom.

"Haley wore this yesterday." Nick picked up a sliver bracelet that had the Letter H on the only charm on the bracelet.

"When did you see her yesterday?" Sara questioned curiously.

"Oh I forgot you were off. Greg brought her to work so she can do like this video for a contest or something." Grissom explained to her.

Suddenly the three of them heard a groaning noise coming from on the ground.

"Sir, sir you're going to be okay." Sara assured him as he tried to speak.

"Haley." He chocked out.

"What?" The three of the CSIs looked at each other.

"Sir how do you know Haley?" Sara asked getting to his level once more.

"She **cough** was trying to help me*cough*."

"Do you know where she went?" Nick asked worried for his 'niece'.

"Someone umm, grabbed **Cough** her." Then he fell back into unconsciousness.

"Oh my god." Sara whispered and looked back at Greg who was just lying there not knowing his daughter was kidnapped.

A/N: I know this is short but I'll update really soon!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!


End file.
